chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
182nd Division
The 182nd Marine Infantry Division is a UNSC Marine Corps military unit that was spread among many regiments and battalions. They have a long history and have had a semi-mythical background to it. They are composed of capable members of the UNSC that have fought in incredible battles for hundreds of years. They are also known for their variety. They are fighters and explorers both. History The 182nd was founded in the later years of the Human-Covenant War in 2548 as a smaller-sized infantry division. They, like many other military units were created for the sole purpose of front-line combat with the Covenant. They didn't have the numbers, but they had the courage and the determination. Through the final years of the war even to the final Battle of Earth on October 19th, 2552, the One-Eight-Two primarily saw fighting in North America to eliminate the Covenant Threat. The Battle for the West Coast was a major example of the division's dedication to saving Humanity's homeworld. After the war ended in March of 2553, the 182nd was committed to construction work rather than warfare. They believed that the time for fighting had passed, and it was time for growth, building, and life. This was a great relief to those that had fought. Though the Marines are warriors by nature and grew cautious and suspicious without an enemy to attack. It was feared for many decades that mankind would turn on itself again, and Humanity would be going back to the 'classic' war scenario. Despite this, what was left of the Covenant, known as the Remnant, would rear its ugly head two hundred years later, calling the full power of the UNSC, with the 182nd Division as one of its foremost fighting unit. Almost every frontline starship could be found with a platoon that could claim to be from this division. In 2789, the forces of the Remnant that were gathering steam again would try to attack a border colony cluster within the R Cetauri system. The Covenant made landfall on December 20th, with the UNSC hot on their trail landing the first ODSTs and members of the 182nd, the 225th, and the Mean 8th three days later on December 23rd. Veterens of this event have come to call this date 'Red Christmas', even though the drop was a day before the holiday. Even in its skeletal state which lacked members like the Sangheili, and many Unggoy, the Covenant Remnant with its Jiralhanae foot soldiers were more than a match for the group. The battle would wage for three months throughout the star system fighting on Crispin, Bollante, and Allighere, the former two being twin worlds of roughly the same size orbiting around each other with Allighere being a planet still within R Centauri's habitable zone, but further to the colder side. The 182nd's crowning moment that earned them a supernatural nature would be on January 20th, 2790 - "The Miracle of Odessu". The city of Odessu was under seige by Jiralhanae forces since around the beginning of the month with much of the city's population either dead, or captured. A few hundred lucky civilians were able to escape from the area. The 182nd, 12th Battalion under the command of Colonel Beauregard Monteauge led 500 men into the city to take back the place that many citizens called home. Within 96 hours, Monteauge and his men had liberated Odessu, killing seven hundred enemy Brutes, two hundred Kig-Yar, and nearly three platoons of Unggoy. Monteauge's men only suffered 10 casualties during the attack, and four days later, a UNSC banner was raised over Odessu. Nobody was quite sure of how Monteauge had led his men to such an astounding victory, but everyone could agree - it was a miracle. Some even wondered if Monteauge and his men had been given divine intervention. However, Monteauge claimed that it was "motivation and nothin' sic else" that led his men to victory. By March, after an additional 12 battles across the worlds, with five of which being victories personally attributed to the men of the 182nd, the R Centauri cluster saw the Covenant Remnant fall back into their own space. The enemy had been defeated by Humanity once again. The 182nd saw its reputation grow over the next couple hundred years as additional battles, brush wars, and the occasional Covenant invasion kept the division on its toes. By the 33rd Century, so many battles, so many victories, and so many seemingly miraculous events made the history of the 182nd seem something inhuman entirely. In 3219, four battalions of the 182nd saw deployment on Malificent V to aid in the fight against URF forces that attempted a heavy rebellion on the planet. Instead of simple manpower, the rebels were using robotic forces to defend their leaders. The 182nd was originally sent in with a full expeditionary force that hopefully intended to capture the planet's infrastructure for safe-keeping while starships covered their advance from orbit, with guns at the ready. The commanding officer, Major General Keldon Birchwood was so determined to capture the planet's manufacturing capital 'city' of Indrasset, that he said, "if this division fails to take that damned city, I'll strip to my shorts, strut around the barracks and kiss the ass of the first Private I see". Four days after making this statement, after days of pushing an advance, the UNSC captured Indrasset. Nobody was happier than Genral Birchwood. However, the Marines would only be able to hold the area for a time longer than a week, when a wave of unprecendented combat robots laced with rebel-made warfighting codes threw themselves into the city attempting to damage, if not outright destroy every resource that the rebels felt the UNSC could use to their advantage. General Birchwood ordered his men to retreat, but it was clear it was a fight to the death. Birchwood requested an orbital bombardment on his position stating in his final transmission, "If we can't have it, hell, than nobody can". Birchwood, and nearly four battalions of the 182nd died when the cruiser Mushu opened fire with missile barrages, destroying the city and all of its potential resources. It would be the first time in a long time that the 182nd were said to fail in their mission. However, the fate that befell General Birchwood would be nothing that would befall the rebels. The UNSC realized that Malificent was a lost cause and were unable to wrest control from the rebels. Multiple ships fired on major robot and fuel production plants, though through a chain of events that was unprecendented, and still to this day is considered unbelievable, the planet destabilized through massive internal explosions that blew out whole chunks of the crust. Even 20 years later, scientists still aren't quite sure what happened to cause those effects. Thankfully, the deployed Marines were safely rescued before the military jumped away from the planet. The division would later be called into service during the Talahan V Conflict that unofficially began only two years following the War of Malificent V in 3221. The UNSC was called to action in the Eta Cassiopiae system after strikes from workers turned much more violent. The conflict was small at first - bush wars that started all over the planet that were caused by citizens who were also employees of the Talahan mining corporation, who privately owned the planet. Before the UNSC was called, citizens tried to work for better wages, benefits, and even passage off-world whenever they desired. Nobody was sure who fired the first shot, but soon battles erupted all over the world. UNSC forces set foot on Talahan V on June 4th, 3221 with the 182nd's 1st Battalion making landfall with the 17th Infantry Regiment, 22nd Tank Battalion, and 22nd Army Rangers pulling up alongside them. Officially, the UNSC was on the planet to conduct peacekeeping services and push malcontents back while negotiators tried to reason both with company officials and the displeased mobs. A muddy ceasefire was called, and for 11 years Talahan was quiet, but not too quiet. Even though attacks from both sides were common, nobody called for war. The 182nd grew restless. In 3229 when a platoon from the 22nd Rangers was captured and publically killed by those pledging support to the United Rebel Front, then the real war began. Talahan was a world that the 182nd was not prepared for. Though the division was trained to fight in environments radically different than that of Earth, Talahan was 'special'. Incredible humidity punished the Marines, geurilla tactics from rebel forces pounded on them and reduced their numbers, and the dangerous beasts of the planet killed as many men as bullets did. The 182nd did the only thing they could do - call for help. Various recruits came from from many different planets, though a large bulk came from Earth thanks to the incredible population size. Medical tests chose some of the best suited candidates. Officially, it was a draft. However, since it had been quite some time since such an event, many people didn't even know what to expect, and thanks to UNSC propoganda prettifying the combat experience, many recruits weren't upset about it, they were excited to go to other worlds. One million recruits were called to fight, and most of these million were specifically brought aboard to replace officers that had died in the fighting. During the Battle of Derek's Gulch in March of 3232, the 182nd had pushed forward despite their heavy losses under the command of General Rory Smith, who was in close conjunction with an ONI flag admiral named O'Malley, and Vice Admiral Gerome Andsworth, who oversaw command and control functions from his own supercarrier, the UNSC Indomitable. Derek's Gulch was once the center of commerce on the planet and had been the first settlement hundreds of years ago. Now it was the last bit of land that was desperately being held onto by the rebels. They had called threats of launching anti-matter ballistic missiles at the waiting ships in orbit. Admiral O'Malley called for action against them but General Smith talked him down, stressing the fact that they would not want to cause another Malificent. The 21 year war of Talahan V ended on April 12th, 3234 when General Lyle Fukoma, the commander in chief of the rebel movement was captured by the 182nd deep inside Derek's Gulch. Records are unclear of what occured for certain that day, but many believe that Fukoma gave up without a fight, seeing as how he was cornered and without anyone else to back him up. He gave himself up for custody on the spot and stood trial back on Earth. A few vestigal forces of the 182nd remained behind to supervise cleanup and make sure the remaining Tallahase people behaved themselves before leaving the planet. The UNSC realized it wasn't even worth sticking around for. In 3235, during the invasion of the Terran Dominion from their own universe into the UNSC's version of Earth, the 182nd Division was requested to liberate Earth itself which was contested by Terran forces. Members of the Division along with the fighting forces of the 107th and 105th Helljumpers descended into the Eastern Africa city of New Mombasa to eliminate Terran resistance and destroy the forces of the alien race known as the Zerg that had come alongside the Terran forces. It was unknown however whether or not the Terrans were allied with the Zerg. The 182nd did not question and treated their targets similarly, especially given that the Zerg's ability to invade the minds of other individuals and mutate them touched too close to home based on their similarities to the Flood, another parasitic lifeform that the UNSC had much experience with. Within 12 days, the planet was freed with the destruction of the Zerg Overmind - the hive mind controlling the lesser drones. The Terrans were forced to retreat once a larger UNSC fleet came to aid the rest of their forces back at Earth. Two months following the defeat at Earth, the last of known Terran Dominion forces fled back to their own universe, sealing their portal behind them. The 182nd remained in New Mombasa to help cleanup crews and rebuild the city's infrastructure in conjunction with the UNSC Army Corps of Engineers and UN Universal Aid Corps. As of 3239, the 182nd is scattered throughout Human space. While they have many ports that they call home and many assignments throughout the stars, there are those who know they are only preparing for a danger far worse than they could ever imagine. Units Within the 182nd Division *1st Battalion *5th Battalion *12th Battalion Members of the 182nd Division *General Rory Smith *Major General Keldon Birchwood *Colonel Beauregard Montague (c. 2790) *Captain Roswell Benedict *Captain Christopher O'Connor *Lieutenant Greg Kapplin *Master Corporal Charles Madison *Corporal Bruce Aer *Corporal Sid Romano *Lance Corporal Dean Sheppard *Private First Class Jeff Winston *Private First Class Andrews *Private First Class Quince *Private Pulaski *Private Brooks *Private Ramona *Private Phelps *Private Jessupe *Private Collins Trivia *Though there is no real-life counterpart to the 182nd Marine Infantry Division, the is in fact the 182nd Infantry Regiment of the United States Army, which is notable for being the oldest regiment in the Army. The 182nd Regiment was not the inspiration'' ''for the 182nd in this story. Appearances *Tales of the Rainforest War *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *The Terran Incident *Infested *Warpath (Mentioned Only) *Deception (Mentioned Only) Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units